


This

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desire, Drabble, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Lust, Oral Sex, Orgasm, RocketShipping - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Some smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> _My personal headcanon for Jessie and James' ages are in the 19-23 range_

_This_

Her hands clinging to his back. Her leg hiked up on his waist as he slid over her, his bangs dangling just above her forehead. Watching as he leaned down, blowing a puff of warm air in a circular motion on her mouth. Her head tilting back as their lips collided. Pulling him in. Shaking hands pulling at his hair. Feeling his tongue against the tip of her teeth. Relaxing her jaw as she adjusted to the rhythm of the kiss, feeling her whole body loosen, heat sparking right in her... 

_This_

Jessie's pelvis bucked up as James ground against her. She gripped his shoulders with a sigh, interrupting the kiss to graze her lips against his ear. Her hands inched down his back, squeezing, massaging, until they settled at the curve of his buttocks. With a suck on his lower lip, she hungrily kissed him again, wanting more, _needing_ more of…. 

_This_

He moved back slightly as he repositioned himself over her. His hand snaked up her thigh. The fabric of her skirt was pushed up and his hand crossed over and up until… 

_This_

She groaned. His fingers tiptoed. They slid. Bunching up against the sheer satin fabric that stood in the way between a groan and a moan, so he tugged down her skirt, along with the lacy lingerie, slipping them off her legs, and… 

_This_

She squirmed. Her bosom heaved. Her hips moved along with his fingers, around and around, up and down. Faster and faster, his fingertips pressed down. Rising and rising, the friction frizzled on her skin.

_This_

And then he stopped. Jessie tensed up. She gazed at him with pleading eyes; her face flushed red, sweat glistening on her forehead. And with a smirk, he eased back, and his lips brushed against her stomach, just under her crop top. He nosily trailed kisses down, sending goosebumps prickling on her arms and legs. One hand grasped her thigh and then he maneuvered right on… 

_This_

She gasped. Her hips arched up as she felt his breath on her once more. Stray bangs brushed against her thighs as his mouth parted. She melted. A flicker. A lap. A pant. She _melted._ A lick. A suck. A sensitive stroke. Her throat hummed with a primal cry that grew louder and louder. Consuming. Partaking. Worshipping. He whispered her name, with her essence on his lips. _Her_ name. She shuddered. The heat engulfed her. And she wanted… 

_This_

To last forever. Just _this._ Her lying there sprawled out on the bed, his head bopping in between her legs and… 

_This_

Was about to end. And she felt like she was rising into the sky. Soaring like a shooting star and leaving the earth behind. So she glanced down once more and caught his eye. And opened her mouth to let out one final scream. 

"James…. **James!** "

Her toes curled. She clenched, trembling. Her gaze was fixed on the ceiling as she buried her fingers in his hair. She was on the brink of… 

_Blasting_

_Blasting_

_BlasTING_

**THIS**


End file.
